warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Struggles of the Night
Struggles of the Night This story is rated Moderate Blurb Illusion Heart, Ruby Gaze, and Luna Pelt are the daughters of Darkness Branch, meaning that they are the future rulers of Nightclan. But, when Ruby Gaze fails to prove herself a useful warrior, Illusion Heart leads her into the Two-leg-place... Alliances Nightclan Leader:Darkness Branch: A Black tabby tom with green eyes Deputies (Or, the Leaders Kin): Illusion Heart:A black she-cat with yellow eyes Ruby Gaze:A white she-cat with tinted grey paws, as well as amber eyes Luna Pelt:A grey mottled she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Yew Twig:A golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Moth Claw:A grey dappled tom Stripped Fur-A black and white stripped tom Leaf Spots-A brown dappled she-cat Blue Whisker-A blue-grey she-cat Snow Foot-A tuxedo black and white tom Owl Wing-A brown tabby she-cat Alaria-A black she-cat Flower Claw-A dappled she-cat Flame Stripe-A ginger tabby tom Black Bird-A mottled black and grey tom Red Stem-A reddish-brown tom Frost Fang-A mottled white tom White Tail-A black tom with a white tail Plum Leap- A golden she-cat Stone Dapple-A grey tom Apprentices: Willow Foot-A black and grey she-cat Violet Shadow:A dark grey tabby she-cat Lion Strike-A golden tabby tom Queens: Night Claw-A black and white she-cat mother to Dew Fur (A light grey tom) and Quick Step (A tan tom) Elders: Tiger Foot-An orange tom Prologue The trees towered over the pair, as they walked through the nighttime forest. The sleek, black pelt of one was barely visible, making her sister struggle to keep up. "Illusion Heart, where are we going?" No response, Illusion Heart simply continued to trudge forward. Her bright yellow gaze locked on to her destination. Her littermate unaware of where they were going, continued to try and press Illusion Heart of their destination. "You know father wont be happy with us being out so late!" No response. Illusion Heart continued to press forward. Heaving a sigh of defeat, the white she-cat trudged after her. Light peeked out from behind the trees, the she-cat felt the fur on her spine spike up, as she realized they were near the two-leg place. We can't be here! Father will be furious! ''Stumbling forward, she tried to keep in pace with Illusion Heart. "Illusion Heart, we should turn back. Father will be-" Illusion Heart whipped around, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Shut up! Ruby Gaze! Come on!" With a flick of her wiry tail, the ebony-pelted she-cat turned, and continued to stalk forward. The sour smells of the two-leg-place stung Ruby Gaze' nose. She couldn't help but flatten her ears and wrinkle up her muzzle. Yellow light shone from the dens, making things more visible than in the woods. Illusion Heart suddenly took a sharp turn, jumping up onto the wood of the two-legs territory and den. "Hurry up!" It came out as a low hiss, before she vanished over the top. The white she-cat hesitated, before finally unsheathing her claws. Bunching up her muscles, she gave a leap, sliding down as she struggled to sink her claws into the wood. It hurt her paws to be hanging on with just her mere claws. Kicking out her hind legs, Ruby Gaze jumped onto the top, before clumsily landing down on the other side, chin first. There sat Illusion Heart, just... sitting there, waiting for something. Ruby Gaze had to force herself to her paws. She wasn't that good with hunting or fighting. She tried her best, but it seemed the ancestors rejected her skills... Illusion Heart suddenly turned to face her, claws unsheathed... "Weak!" Chapter I "Luna Pelt! Get up!" The grey mottled warrior groaned in protest, drowsy from sleep. Cold dawn light flickered in the den. Her fathers nest was already empty. As well as her sisters. The black blob in front of her came into focus, showing the wiry, sleek build of Illusion Heart. Her littermate glared down at her, waiting. "I'm getting up! Geez!" Luna Pelt snapped. With a curt nod, Illusion Heart turned, padding out of the den. Heaving a sigh, Luna Pelt forced herself to sit up. The scent of Ruby Gaze was stale, after she had went missing from the clan. '''A rogue attacked us and I lost her!' Illusion heart said. 'I didn't know what to do!' ''Luna Pelt felt cold claws grip her belly.''You know exactly what happened, liar! ''It was already done, she couldn't do anything about it. Reluctantly, the she-cat turned, grooming her pelt down for the day. She stepped out into the open of Nightclan camp. The Leafbare frost still covered it, making it glitter against the dawn light. It was a normal scene for her, so, Luna Pelt just pressed on. "Good morning, Luna Pelt." A cooly voice spoke. "Morning, Father." Luna Pelt brought her hazel gaze up to her father: Darkness Branch. Bunching up her muscles, she leapt, landing beside the Nightclan leader. From their sitting place, the whole clan could be looked over. She felt at home here, but, she knew that Nightclan had a strict set of rules. ''The same rules that made Illusion Heart get rid of Ruby Gaze... ''the grey mottled she-cat couldn't help but glare at her sister, who sat across the clearing, taking a piece of prey for herself. The leaf-bare breeze alone was enough to draw Luna Pelt from her thoughts, and make her groomed pelt fluff up. It was cold! She just ''hated ''it when her sister got her up early, it's cold, it's wet, and she didn't feel like getting up! Her claws tried to dig themselves into the slick stone. Only for poor Luna Pelt to yelp in surprise as she slipped, head going over her paws, she landed with a 'thump!' in the grass. An amused ''mrrw ''came from her father, as her hind legs remained half on the stone, with her front paws splayed out in front of her. Luna Pelts fall was enough to make the whole clan stare! Ears hot with embarrassment, Luna Pelt rolled over, letting her hind paws drop onto the frosty ground. Illusion Heart stalked across the clearing, yellow eyes brought into tiny slits. With a flick of her tail, she gave a purr to the Nightclan cats. "May you excuse me and my sister? We need some time for a hunt..." Gaze turned into a harsh glare as she turned to look at Luna Pelt. "''Alone!" Frustration welled up like a knot in her belly, fur spiking, Luna Pelt rose to her paws. The whole clan starred as the two littermates made their way through the tunnel of thorns and leaves. As soon as the two she-cat were out of earshot of the clan, Illusion Heart whipped around. "What was that?!" She didn't flinch at her sisters annoyed tone. Just kept her stance, flicking her tail. "I was being a normal cat, I fell, Illusion Heart. Stop acting all high and mighty 'I can't make any mistakes because i'm too perfect!' You're just like the rest of Nightclan! I thought i'd get that out of the way before you ''started your rat-brained ''ranting! ''I'm not going to sit around and tolerate it this time. I'm going hunting, Bye!" Just like that, Illusion Heart was left behind, Luna Pelt stalking off, fur bristling in frustration and anger. Illusion heart was just... just... She didn't know what to think of her, from the time of apprenticeship and up, she was just... intolerable! She shook the thought away, opening her jaws for a nice hunt... ---- Luna Pelt entered back into the camp, dragging a scrawny squirrel in that was nearly as big as her. Everyone seemed to be back to normal now, going about on their daily routine. She took this as a chance to tear across camp and lay her kill down in the pile, trying to avoid any questions about what happened. The mottled grey warrior already knew what was going to happen, and whipped around, baring her teeth at her displeased sister. The warriors sleek pelt was fluffed up to make her seem three times her normal size, she seemed furious, irritated by Luna Pelt speaking such words to her. ''You act like you're already the leader! ''She kept the thought to herself, not daring to enrage her sister anymore than she already was. Silence fell between them, but tension, and hostility was thick in the air. Enough to draw attention around the camp, anyways. The littermates were shooting daring glares at each other. ''Do it! Show the clan how cruel you really are! ''Silent words. all it took to provoke Illusion Heart... was silent words. Luna Pelt knew she had provoked her sister, then, everything went by in a flash. Luna Pelts neck fur had begun to rise, and Illusion Heart brought out shiny, thorn-sharp claws... The Nightclan heir braced herself for the fur being ripped off her shoulders. But, Illusion Heart, simply forced her fur to lay flat, and sheathed her claws. "Not in camp." She watched her sister turn around, and stalk off to the den. ''That was odd... Chapter II "Great job! ''Willow Foot!" Luna Pelt praised the apprentice. The mentors in the training circle had long since started the session of battle training. But Luna Pelt had nothing better to do. "Rogue won't stand a chance!" The young apprentice purred at the heirs praise. "Now, now, don't get too happy! Again!" At her mentors command, Willow Foot and Violet Shadow took their places on the opposite sides of the clearing once again. "You call ''that ''fighting?!" It took everything in Luna Pelt for her to ''not ''whip around and attack her sister. Instead, she- quite forcefully- turned around. Sitting back down, tail curled her paws, Luna Pelt gave a stare to Illusion Heart, a cold stare... "Now, now, Illusion Heart," Luna Pelt began. "if you want to be chosen as fathers successor so badly. Perhaps you should straighten up and smooth out your standards: Willow Foot and Violet Shadow are just apprentices. They don't have the same skill older warriors possess. They were doing fairly well!" Illusion Heart didn't seem convinced, nor satisfied. With a a silent flick of her tail- dismissal to Luna Pelts words- she leapt down into the Battle Hollow, small paws gliding over the earth with mere ease. Illusion Heart had sleek movements and tricky moves; due to her wiry build. ''Show off... ''Luna Pelt was more average, and fluffy. Meaning her and her sister had a different battle move-set. "Oh dear sister, care to help me show these apprentices what a real battle is like?" ''Not in camp... ''Luna Pelt know what her sisters game was here, but she didn't protest. There were apprentices here, the ''last ''thing she wanted was for them seeing the two surviving heirs to argue! "...Of course ''dear sister." Luna Pelt quite noticeably stomped down into the hollow. the images of the other day flashing through mind: the thought of Illusion Heart holding herself back from attacking her in the middle of camp... Battle training is your perfect excuse to release all rotting woods on me! Her thoughts were indeed confirmed, as Illusion Heart seemed to insist on fighting with claws unsheathed. "Remember: Real ''battle! For these... young learning apprentices!" ''Uh-huh, sure... ''Luna Pelt wouldn't argue, in fear of a full on fight between the two breaking out in front of spectators. Unable to object, she unsheathed her own claws, taking a battle stance. Illusion Heart never gave the heir a moment to brace herself, as soon as she showed signs of being battle-ready the went full on force at her! The strength of the wiry she-cat was rather surprising, Luna Pelt rolled over, flipping to her paws, she reared up as Illusion Heart went for a front paw blow. Blood splattered the training ground as Illusion Heart stumbled back with a bleeding muzzle... She surely wasn't going to go down that easily! With a furious yowl: Luna Pelt found herself in a tangle of claws and jaws making more blood paint the ground. It was then Luna Pelt became aware that she was pinned by her thinner littermate. the feeling of Her new wounds suddenly started to sink in, and she became aware of Illusion Heart trying to clamp her jaws around her neck! ''Oh no you don't you ignorant mouse-heart! '' Raising a paw as her littermate went for another attempt at her killing bite, Luna Pelt suddenly turned the tables, slashing blindly, and rolling over to to escape her sisters grip she found her claws hooked in the sensitive flesh of Illusion Hearts jaws. She didn't stop to pull another move, and harshly tore her way to the safe spot of the side. ''Rrriiippp! "Oh skies! Illusion Heart!" Chapter III Luna Pelt stepped ''back, paw soaked in blood. She stared, frozen, Illusion Heart was shaking, trembling, claws dug into the ground. Eyes wide, she slowly turned her head to face Luna Pelt. "What did you do?" It came out as a low, furious hiss. The mottled warrior took a step back. "I didn't mean to..." She looked up, Violet Shadows fur was on end, horror glazed over her eyes in layers of which she would never shake away for moons. Plum Leap had taken it upon herself to cover Willow Foots view, in fear of what would come over her apprentice if she saw the damage. Blood spilled to the sandy ground, painting it a deep red. Staining it so the land could have proof of the battles taken place here. In front of her, Illusion Hearts cheek was torn open, showing the inside of her her jaws. Her gums were stained with blood. Bits of flesh clung on, increasing the horror of what ''she ''had done to her ''sister! Luna Pelt took another step back. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Her heart pounded in her chest, her mind told her to run, run and never come back. But that means leaving the clan to Illusion Heart! ''Illusion Heart was dangerous to the clan. That was the one thing keeping her here. The one thing Illusion Heart manipulated oh so much: ''Fear... By now, Willow Foot and Violet Shadow had been sent away from the clearing. Off to camp to get help, Luna Pelt silently prayed they would be back soon... "Luna Pelt! Illusion Heart!" The warrior flinched at the scolding voice of her father. "What do you think you're doing?!" Luna Pelts gaze snapped up the hollow, her father was sitting there, fur bristling as he eyed their injuries. Just heartbeats after, the medicine cat tore past the Nightclan leader, fur standing on end at Illusion Hearts injury. "How on earth did this happen, you two?!" Luna Pelt opened her jaws to defend her sister, as much as she hated her. But after losing Ruby Gaze... "I did it." Illusion Heart snapped, making Luna Pelt force her jaws shut. "I started the fight to let the apprentices see how rogue fight. I never intended on getting so rough, even so, I am thoroughly surprised. For once," She turned her head to Luna Pelt. "Luna Pelt won, she fought like a true ''warrior, and inflicted ''real ''damage. I'm proud of her." Stunned by her words, Luna Pelt barely heard the medicine cats orders to go back to camp, even so, she acted accordingly. Giving a curt nod, and scrambled out of the hollow. She looked back at her sister, but when she met Illusion Hearts gaze? It gave away nothing, no pride, no happiness... Frustration, perhaps? She couldn't tell... Chapter IIII Luna Pelt didn't know how much longer she could stay sane! Stuck in the medicine cats den with Illusion Heart, it was strange. Her sister had not taken her chances to snap at her, even talk to her! ''Did I hurt her that badly?! "Nightclan has expectations, Luna Pelt." The warrior turned her head to face Illusion Heart, but her sister wasn't bothering to give eye contact, or to even turn over and look at her. "Be sure to stick those expectations. Or you will ''be considered useless to us!" ''What?! ''Luna Pelt starred in surprise to the sleek, ebony she-cat. ''Where did you hear something like that? ''Was her sister right? Did Nightclan ''truly ''maintain hidden expectations for every kit to elder? Or was her sister trying to scare her? ''That has to be it! If Nightclan really had expectations, ''I ''of all cats would know that just as well as you! ''Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing? Trying to scare me or-" The moss at the entrance of the den rustled, as the medicine cat pushed her way in, Darkness Branch squeezed into the medicine den after her. Luna Pelt shut her jaws immediately. What did her father want? He nodded to Yew Twig. "How are they?" "They're doing just fine, Luna Pelt and Illusion Heart are strong heirs. They've healed the worst of it rather quickly I think the wound-" Darkness Branch cut her off. "I need some time with my daughters, please. ''Alone." With a quick, curt nod, Yew Twig rushed out of the den. Luna Pelt felt the air turn cold. The heir sat up in her nest, bowing her head in shame to her father. "You should ''be very ashamed, Luna Pelt! Illusion Heart! How could you two be so reckless?! What would I do if one of you ended up killing the other?" The two remained silent, their father was right. Closing his eyes, Darkness Branch heaved a sigh. "I care about you both, very much. I don't know how I'd manage losing another daughter after Ruby Gaze. Please, never do that again." "Yes father..." Luna Pelt kept her gaze down. "Yes father..." Illusion Heart growled, bitterness evident in her voice. "But," Her father spoke up again. "you ''did ''prove strength and intelligence in your battle. I'm moving up your leader training, you'll start training Dew Fur and Quick Step when your wounds heal." ''What?! '' Luna Pelt felt anxiety crawl through her fur. She may be a heir, but she was still very young. ''Why would you reward reckless behaviour by giving us apprentices?! ''Illusion Heart seemed interested, for once she had turned to face her father. Cobweb was piled on the side of her face where Luna Pelt had torn her cheek open. ''I'm so sorry... ---- Luna Pelt stepped out of the medicine den. It hadn't taken long for the young heir to recover from her reckless choice. As for Illusion Heart... her cheek had mended, but it didn't get any better and had scarred over. The mottled warrior looked away as her sister squeezed out beside her. "You're tougher than I expected," She commented. "maybe try showing it instead of wasting it." Luna Pelts ears pressed against her skull. She was aware of every cat staring at them. Illusion Heart lashed around, lips curled back into a scarred snarl. "Mind your own business! This is a heir matter!" Shaken, the cats didn't dare press her sister in her hostility. Instead of wasting it? I use it to fight don't I?! ''Luna Pelt inspected the clearing, the cats were weary of the two heirs. They're fight hadn't settled in easily with the Warriors of Nightclan. ''She means to manipulate fear. ''She then glanced at Illusion Heart. ''I'm not like you. I won't. She turned her head, the bushes around the camp entrance rustled, and a hunting patrol came in moments later. Plump and scrawny prey in their jaws. Illusion Heart could manipulate, tease, hurt, whatever she chooses to do. But Luna Pelt wasn't her sister, she wasn't going to be anything like her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her fathers meeting call, looking up, she saw the Nightclan leader standing tall and strong on the meeting stone. He's for real? Alright... ''With an unsure flick of her tail, the mottled grey she-cat made her way to the meeting stone. The splatter of cats were already there, Dew Fur and Quick Step were sitting in the front of the crowd. ''Here we go... "Despite the Leaf-bare cold and scrawny prey, Nightclan continues to live on. We continue to thrive and grow strong in numbers and capability. But that is only for this generation of warriors, we also had new generations to teach and come. With that being said, I also have to say that today is a great day for Nightclan!" He paused, beckoning his daughters forward with his tail. "My daughters have proven themselves strong enough to mentor, at the time when our two nursery kits: Dew Fur and Quick Step, have come of the age of training. Dew Fur, step forward!" The kit was shaking in fear and excitement, but, thankfully managed to stumble towards the meeting stone. Poor kit, doesn't even know half what he's doing... '' "Dew Fur, you have reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to start your apprentice training. Luna Pelt will mentor you until you are ready to challenge the warrior rank." The leader nodded to his daughter. "Luna Pelt, you have proven cool-headed, and strong in battle. I trust you will grow and learn just as you are to teach your apprentice to do." With the curt nod from her father, she leapt down. Luna Pelt leaned down to touch noses with her apprentice, dew Fur was quivering, anxiety clear in his eyes. "I'll teach you all you need to know, and help you grow as a warrior of Nightclan," she promised, "you'll be the best you can be!" She felt relief fill her belly, as the anxiety in the young cats eyes cleared away. Luna Pelt turned, and took place below the meeting stone with Dew Fur. Quick Foots ceremony seemed to pass much faster to her. She couldn't tell if it was because of her buzzing mind, or if her father just wanted to hurry up and get out of the cold. Either one didn't really matter: she had an apprentice now, she needed to start taking on a bigger responsibility. She was back up on her paws as soon as her father called the meeting to a close, with a nod of thanks to Darkness Branch, Luna Pelt looked over at Dew Fur. "Let's start off small," she began, "we can explore the territory today, and get started with training tomorrow: after you've settled into the apprentices den." Dew Fur was trembling in place, the tom could only let out a squeaky 'Ok!'. Illusion Heart was already taking Quick Step off to the camp exit. Reluctance pricked at the mottled heirs pelt, she didn't want to be interacting with her sister again, but she had an apprentice now. She suddenly felt a stone drop in her belly. The heir was stuck between a rock and a hard place, she would need to talk to Illusion Heart to see what they were doing, for the sake of the siblings. ''Is she taking him to see the territory, too? ''Luna Pelt glanced at Dew Fur, who was staring after his brother. ''I'll hope for the best... Luna Pelt heaved a sigh, and beckoned Dew Fur to follow her, the young apprentice seemed to have trouble keeping up with her long strides across camp. But he didn't seem to want to complain. "Illusion Heart!" The sleek-pelted she-cat turned, just to where her scarred cheek showed. Luna Pelt froze for a moment, but continued to her sister anyways. "You off to explore the territory?" Instead of getting a friendly reply like she had hoped, Illusion Heart rolled her eyes, and let off a ragged purr. "Of course! Quick Step is going to be shown the territory, and then put to hunting." Concern flashed through her like a ripple in water, but she didn't try to start a fit... "Wouldn't he be tired after?" She pointed out. "After seeing the whole territory, they'd want to go find a nest in the apprentices den. Wouldn't they? I thi-. . ." she got cut off, much to the grey warriors dismay. "It doesn't matter if he's 'tired' or not!" Her littermate snapped. "If he wants to be a warrior of Nightclan, Quick Step needs to put in real effort to keep the clan fed at all costs! just like any other cat!" Luna Pelt flinched, then stood up to look her sister right in her piercing yellow eyes. "But he's just an apprentice, he needs to get settled in!" "Don't tell me how to mentor!" Chapter V 'Don't tell me how to mentor!' ''Luna Pelt stomped along the forest floor, words flying in and out of her head like bees. ''You act like you're such an expert! This is only your first apprentice, you're not some 'amazing leader who knows everything, and could do no wrong!' but skies! You sure take a sickening pleasure in acting like it, don't you? ''Luna Pelt was trying her best not to ruin her apprentices first day out of camp, but it was hard to when Illusion Heart had acted high and mighty before, but now with an ''apprentice ''she was the most ''perfect cat in the forest! "L-luna Pelt...?" Dew Fur's voice caught her off guard, sweeping her out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes, Dew Fur?" The heir forced her voice into a purr. "Right, we need to continue!" She piped up before the apprentice could speak to her, "This way!" The warrior bounded forward, her poor apprentice barely able to keep up. The two leapt on the side of the border, "This... Is the two-leg place!" She called, slowing down. "It's where kitty-pets and rogue live. So I suggest not trying to get in there." Luna Pelt advised. "It's a challenge to get back out, anyways." As she spoke, her ears twitched at the sound of sharp claws scraping the wood of Kitty-pet territory. The warrior whipped around, fur bushing up to make her look only twice her size. All she saw was a flash of white fur through the fence, before the scratching stopped. All was peaceful again, a familiar scent hit the heirs nose. But it was sour, and tangy. All kittypets smell the same, don't they? Oh well... ''She glanced over at her apprentice. ''That's the least of my responsibilities at the moment. "Come on, let's keep going." she encouraged, before then rushing forward. Luna Pelt wanted to get away from that place, she wanted to get away from the chills of the place where cats never grew to their full potiental. Where they were useless! Useless... ''She glanced at Dew Fur. ''Useless... I can't... I won't... ''The heir shook her head. She had someone to teach, a cat that needed to learn. So he wouldn't be ''useless ''to Nightclan. So ''She ''wouldn't be useless to Nightclan. "Luna Pelt! Watch out!" She whipped around. ''snap! slash! thump! It all came so suddenly. HISSS! "Tr... I..." '' It was so unclear to her... ''"HATE..." "Lu... pelt... her...!" Something felt so familiar... but everything was dark, and what she could see was blurry. She could only see splatters of pelts. Growl... Yowl... Hiss... mrrow! She blinked, something had her, dragging her on the forest floor. It only felt like another heartbeat of the shock of whatever happened. "L... pe...lttt... Lun... lt... Luna pe... ''Luna Pelt!" Chapter VI The heir gasped, as a paw smacked at the side of her face. Trying to bring her into reality, her gaze shot up, having expecting to see Yew Twig, or Darkness Branch. Instead, it was Illusion Heart. She looked... Worried. But as soon as her sister saw she was fully awake, her expression hardened. "You rat-brain!" Her sister hissed. "You brought your apprentice to a dangerous place, and happened to get lucky that I heard you! Now here you are, stuck in the medicine cats den ''again! Pull yourself together, Luna Pelt! You're a heir! Not a warrior!" Those words... Those words... Illusion Heart... You didn't just... ''"So you're saying that it's wrong for me to make mistakes?!" "I'm saying that it has a negative impact on your rank! A heir is the most valued cat to the clan, ''we ''are role models to ''everyone! From the youngest kit to the eldest elder. Everything must be correct or we ''are setting a bad example to ''our ''clan!" Illusion Heart froze, heaving a sigh. "You just... Scared me. You got attacked by a gang of kitty-pets. I chased them off, had to drag you back to camp with Dew Fur." She admitted. Luna Pelt couldn't reply. Illusion Heart... Something felt... off about her sister. The tension in the air was as thick as fat birds. But no hostile tension, just some sort of unease, and restraint. ''Probably just her restraining herself from attacking me again. ''The heir thought bitterly. She let out a hiss when stinging herbs were pressed to her side. "Yew Twig!" She whined, her wounds stung as it was. She understood, the medicine cat had the best of intentions. But it ''stung! "Forgive me," the medicine cat spoke. "I just need to keep the poultice on a nasty scratch," "But-!" She got slapped by Illusion Heart with her tail. "...Fine." The heir fell limp in her nest, grumbling things under her breath. She had emberassed ''herself in front of her apprentice. She failed to keep him safe on her first day! She was going to be honest. She hated the thought of having to rule alongside her sister. She hated being adressed as 'heir'. She hated being so 'special'. She hated Illusion Heart! But she couldn't say so. She was forever trapped in the cycle of worry and hatred for the ranks of her clan. ''But how could you think like that? They need you... '' No matter what. They would always need her. She had to stay here, she had to be happy. She had to be strong. Nothing else mattered. Just. The. CLAN. ''That's all that matters. '' ----- "Ok... Let's try this again, Dew Fur!" Luna Pelt took a fighting crouch, ready to counter her apprentices attack all over again. It had been three days since she had been ambushed by the kittypets. Illusion Hearts taunting words had lingered in her mind. As much as she hated to admit it: Her sister was right. She had put Dew Fur in danger. It had made the heir more or less paranoid, and very protective of her apprentice. The last couple days had been nothing but harsh battle training with Illusion Heart and Quick Foot. Luna Pelt seemed to notice more of an approval in her sister. But sometimes... just sometimes... "Oof!" She shook her head, as the sound of Quick Step hitting the ground leaked into her mind. She looked back into the hollow to see Dew Fur standing over Quick Step, setting a paw between his brothers shoulders to keep him in place. ''clever... I thought... "You wouldn't do anything, so I paired him up with Quick Step." Illusion Heart spoke behind her. Luna Pelt whipped around. "You should have let him attack me!" The heir didn't know what was driving her to snap at Illusion Heart. But she did... "I would have noticed then! Would have been a good lesson, too!" Involuntarily, she whipped around. "Come on! Dew Fur, we're training somewhere else! Have you tried hunting yet? You know what, we're hunting." Dew Fur didn't have time to say anything, as Luna Pelt quickly turned, and stalked out of the hollow. He had to run to keep up with his mentors long strides. Worry flashed in her apprentices gaze, as well as a hint of fear towards Luna Pelt. But, the heir didn't take the time to think about it. Her apprentice had to learn that life in the clan isn't gonna be daisies and rainbows. The trees were starting to bloom, and the chirping of happy birds promised warm days ahead. To push away the chill of leaf-bare. She brought her gaze north to the sky, overhead, a bird was circling the area, with a plump body and large, mighty wings. It would make good prey for the clan if she could have caught it.